


cocoa, coffee, and cuddles

by levi_brand_jeans



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Kisses, M/M, angels have holy spit, coffee and hot cocoa, flustered gay disaster crowley, god is she/her, honestly maybe tooth rotting, just super cute, super fluffy, teen bc of swearing, winter fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24418366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levi_brand_jeans/pseuds/levi_brand_jeans
Summary: after getting drinks at the local café, our ineffable husbands sit at a park and crowley gets very flustered
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	cocoa, coffee, and cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> this has been in the back of my mind for a long time and i’m finally making it a fic!! hopefully u all like it!! also if the words are within lines  
> (-hello-) it is in crowleys head

*beep* *beep*

crowley leaned over and hit the alarm on his phone. it said 10:29 in big letters. “OH SHIT” he lept out of his bed and brushed his teeth while putting on clothes. he forgot to set a new alarm for his meetup with aziraphale. -shitshitshitshit- he grabbed his phone and put on a thick heavy coat over a thick hoodie and put on a scarf and beanie. he was cold blooded so he always had to bundle up. he ran out of the room so fast you would have thought there would have been flames behind him. after around 3 minutes of running, he saw the café the duo was meeting up at, and at the front was aziraphale, holding two cups of warm drinks. “angel!” aziraphale looked over. it was crowley waving at him. “oh, hello dear! i bought you a black coffee!” he handed the warm cup to crowley, who let the warm from the cup heat his hands. crowley knew aziraphale bought a hot cocoa, with milk and mini marshmallows. he bought that even in summer. “want to go find a seat?” crowley nodded while sipping the warm beverage. they found a bench by the now frozen fountain, and under a beautifully frosted and snowed on tree. aziraphale loved to ice skate, and loved the winter snow aesthetic, so this was the perfect seat for him. -oh fuck he’s hot- “so, dear, how have you been?” he looked over with a winter blush on his warm cheeks, holding his hot cocoa in his mittened hands. crowley felt a blush come to his cheeks as the angel smiled with a smile warmer than a million puppies and kittens. “f-fine.. you?” he fumbled over the words and quickly took a sip of his coffee to hide his red face somehow. “oh, thank you for asking. i’m doing fairly well. good to hear you’re doing well.” the way his lips formed the letters and the way he spoke so elegantly with a- 

crowley leaned in and kissed him. it was a short kiss as crowley found out what he had just done. 

“oh my satan i’m so sorry about that. i have no idea what came over me and i know this is all a sin to you and i’m so sorry-“ aziraphale pilled the demon to him and kissed him again, except longer and willingly. it stung crowleys tongue (angels have trace amounts of holy water in their spit and blood) but it was worth it. he set the half drunk coffee on the edge of the bench and wrapped his slender arms around the man, feeling his warmth on his skin. 

meanwhile in heaven:

“oh my mom. what is that buffoon doing?” gabriel asked beelzebub as he watched the duo kiss. “i don’t know. honezzzztly i applaud him for luring him to zzzzin though,” she replied. “however, hezzzzzz going to be royally fucked.” “hey! don’t use that language up here!” beelzebub rolled her eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAA ITS SO CUUUUTE!!!!
> 
> thank u for reading!!! it means a lot to me when people read and leave comments!! if u finished it, comment mini marshmallows so i know u finished it lol!!!


End file.
